Happy Birthday, Kyungsoo Hyung
by Lune Loony
Summary: Saengil chukka hamnida, Do Kyungsoo ! KaiSoo moment


Aku bingung banget gimana mau bikin cerita tentang ini .

Aku juga author baru di fandom ini…!

Jadi, maaf ya kalau ceritanya jelek…!

 **Disclaimer :**

 **EXO itu bukan milikku…!  
Tapi kalau milikku mungkin mereka semua sudah pada nikah n punya anak…!**

 **:v**

Jadwal mereka hari ini entah kenapa terasa sangat padat. Bahkan Kyungsoo sendiri sampai tertidur di dalam van. Kai hanya tersenyum melihat sosok Kyungsoo yang sedang tertidur dengan lelapnya di bahu kanannya. Di dalam van itu, hanya Kai saja yang masih terbangun. Bahkan si duo rusuh, ChanBaek couple sudah pergi kea lam mimpinya.

"Kau tidak tidur, Kai-ya ?"Tanya Suho sambil menoleh ke arah yang sedang tersenyum-senyum tidak jelas sendiri.

"Apa kamu terbangun karena aku, Suho-hyung ? Maaf karena sudah membuatmu terbangun Hyung,"kata Kai dengan sedikit rasa bersalah. Itupun hanya pura-pura.

"Tidak. Tidak apa-apa. Aku terbangun sendiri. Jadi, kenapa kamu tidak tertidur dan hanya memandangi Kyungsoo seperti itu ?"Tanya Suho dan balas tersenyum.

"Tidak apa-apa kok, Hyung. Oh ya, Hyung, bagaimana dengan jadwal kita besok ?"Tanya Kai.

"Tidak terlalu padat. Yang jelas saat makan malam tiba kalian berdua sudah tidak punya jadwal. Ada apa ? Ada yang sedang kau rencanakan ?"

"Besok kan Kyungsoo-hyung berulang tahun, aku ingin melakukan sesuatu untuk besok."

Kai memasangkan headphone-nya ke telinga Kyungsoo agar Kyungsoo tidak mendengarkan apa yang dia bicarakan dengan Suho. Suho sendiri hanya mengangguk dan terlihat mendukung apa yang sedang direncanakan oleh Kai. Tapi diskusi mereka langsung berhenti saat mereka sudah berada di dorm. Tidak ingin mengganggu tidur hyung kesayangannya tersebut, Kai menggendong Kyungsoo masuk ke dalam dan membiarkan Suho membangunkan member yang lain.

Keesokan paginya, Kyungsoo bangun seperti biasanya. Dia merasa heran karena sudah berada di dalam kamar dengan Kai yang masih tidur. Kyungsoo berjalan dengan pelan-pelan ke kamar mandi agar tidak membangunkan Kai. Setelah itu, dia menuju ke dapur untuk membuat sarapan. Saat dia melihat tanggal di kalender, dia langsung tersenyum. Hari ini adalah hari ulang tahunnya.

Kyungsoo terlihat begitu senang sekali. Dia membuat sarapan sambil menyenandungkan lagu-lagu dengan bahagia.

Suho adalah orang pertama yang mengucapkan selamat padanya dan itu berhasil membuat Kyungsoo sesenang ini. Kemudian pasangan rusuh, ChanBaek couple mengucapkan selamat dengan cara memeluknya secara tiba-tiba. Tak lupa juga maknae manja mereka, Sehun, mengucapkan selamat dan memberinya susu. Supaya cepat tinggi katanya.

"Selamat pagi, Kyungsoo-hyung,"sapa Kai dan mengambil minum dari kulkas. Dia sepertinya baru saja bangun tidur.

"Selamat pagi, Kai-ya. Tunggu sebentar. Sebentar lagi sarapannya sudah siap,"jawab Kyungsoo sambil tersenyum. "Kai-ya, kamu tidak ingat hari ini hari apa ?"

"Hari ini ? Bukankah hari ini hari Selasa ?"jawab Kai dengan bingung. "Maaf, Kyungsoo-hyung ! Aku ada jadwal pagi ini. Aku akan sarapan di luar saja."

Kyungsoo menatap kepergian Kai dengan sedih. Dia merasa sedih karena Kai sama sekali tidak mengingat hari ulang tahunnya. Padahal selama ini Kai selalu mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun padanya saat pagi hari. Tapi saat ini Kai sama sekali tidak mengatakan apapun padanya.

"Ada apa denganmu, Kyungsoo-hyung ?"Tanya Sehun saat melihat Kyungsoo yang memakan sarapannya dengan tidak berselera.

"Ah, tidak apa-apa kok, Sehunnie. Aku tidak apa-apa,"jawab Kyungsoo.

Mereka semua hanya diam saja dan tidak berbincang apa-apa lagi. Selesai sarapan mereka bersiap-siap untuk menyelesaikan jadwal mereka masing-masing. Bahkan Sehun yang biasanya bersikap manja di pagi hari saja hari ini terlihat begitu dewasa.

Dari pagi sampai malam, Kyungso sama sekali tidak menerima pesan apapun dari Kai. Hal ini benar-benar aneh menurutnya, karena Kai memang selalu mengirim pesan padanya setiap waktu jika mereka sedang tidak bersama. Bahkan saat makan malam tiba, Kai sama sekali belum pulang ke dorm.

"Jika kamu mencari Kai, dia akan pulang larut malam nanti. Dia mengatakan ada sesuatu yang ingin diselesaikannya,"kata Suho saat melihat Kyungsoo yang makan sambil sesekali melirik jam tangannya.

"Oh, terima kasih, Hyung. Tapi kenapa dia sama sekali tidak memberitahuku ?"jawab Kyungsoo dengan sedikit kesal.

"Yah, mungkin dia belum sempat menghubungimu,"jawab Suho dengan santai.

Ini sudah jam setengah 12 malam dan semuanya sudah tertidur lelap di kamar masing-masing tetapi hanya Kyungsoo saja yang belum tertidur. Dia masih menunggu Kai yang sama sekali belum pulang. Lama kelamaan dia mulai mengantuk. Dia memang bukan tipe orang yang bisa begadang. Sebelum tidur, Kyungsoo pergi ke dapur untuk mengambil air minum terlebih dahulu.

Saat kembali ke kamarnya, Kyungsoo merasa sedikit heran. Pintu kamarnya terlihat terbuka sedikit padahal sebelum dia meninggalkan kamar tadi, dia yakin sudah menutupnya. Saat membukanya,

"Saengil chukka hamnida… saengil chukka hamnida… saranghaneun Kyungsoo-hyung… saengil chukka hamnida…"

Di dalam kamar terlihat Kai yang sedang berdiri di depan pintu kamarnya dengan sebuah kue kecil dengan lilin di atasnya. Kyungsoo bahkan sampai tidak bisa mengatakan apa-apa saat melihat Kai yang berdiri di depannya.

"Ka-Kai ? Bagaimana kamu bisa masuk ke sini ?"Tanya Kyungsoo dengan bingung.

"Daripada memikirkan itu, lebih baik cepat buat permintaan dan tiup lilinnya, Hyung,"jawab Kai.

Kyungsoo memejamkan matanya kemudian meniup lilin tersebut. Mereka berdua lalu duduk bersama di atas kasur dan memakan kue itu bersama-sama. Kyungsoo terlihat bahagia karena ternyata Kai sama sekali tidak melupakan ulang tahunnya sama sekali. Mereka lalu mengobrol dan bercanda bersama.

"Aku punya sesuatu untukmu, Hyung. Tunggu sebentar,"kata Kai dan mengambil sesuatu dari tas hitamnya. "Tadaa !"

"Waaa… gomawo, Kai-ya ! Aku suka sekali !"kata Kyungsoo dengan riang.

Kai memberikannya sebuah boneka pororo dengan ekspresi yang lucu dan juga di pergelangan tangan boneka tersebut terdapat sebuah jam tangan. Kai menunjukkan boneka krong sambil tersenyum. Sepertinya boneka yang dia beri itu adalah boneka couple. Lalu, mereka habiskan waktu mereka dengan saling mengobrol dan bercanda bersama.

Tak peduli seberapa banyak hadiah yang kau dapat. Tak peduli seberapa banyak ucapan yang kalian dapat. Tak peduli seberapa lama kalian menghabiskan waktumu dengan teman-teman. Semua itu mungkin sama sekali tidak memiliki nilai jika memiliki nilai pun pasti sangat kecil. Sesuatu yang indah adalah disaat kalian bisa menghabiskan waktu kalian bersama dengan orang-orang yang kalian sayangi. Itu adalah sesuatu yang sangat berharga walaupun hanya sedetik dan tanpa barang-barang yang mewah.

 **The End**


End file.
